Ghost of A Fine Lady
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: Sunako made a deal with a ghost named Hikaru in exchange of an item she really wanted to have. But being in a deal, Hikaru will take the control in her body in a week to find her beloved fiance, Taka. KyoSuna.


**xxxx **

**Ghost of A Fine Lady **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer:** Yamanade isn't mine. I only own the plot of this story and the OCs.

**Warning:** Written without Betareader's help. Characters are subject to OOC.

xxxx

**Chapter 1: Dealing with Sunako **

xxxx

It was a rainy afternoon when Sunako walked along the familiar streets on her way back to the Nakahara Mansion. She was supposed to go home earlier but was caught off guard when the rain fell hard. Unluckily for her, those four dazzling creatures weren't not around and she was left stranded at the facade of their school building.

Our little Sunako run carefully and looked around to see where she could stay for awhile for the raindrops started to fall again. Luckily this time, she stumbled to an old and remote mansion. She immediately went to its entrance and found it unlock. She went inside and looked around but found no one inside.

Sunako took her clean handkerchief from her pocket and tried to dry herself. She heard a howling sound coming from the mansion. She shivered and her eyes sparkled with delight. The Mansion is haunted. That's what our heroine's conclusion.

"Mr. Ghost? Miss Ghost? Where are you?" Chibi Sunako asked joyfully while hopping towards the grand hall of the mansion.

She was thrilled when she saw the what's inside of the haunted mansion. The whole place was covered with dust and several spiderwebs hung around the post and windows of the mansion. Curtains were roughly torned into halves and some broken glasses were scattered on the floor.

Once again, Sunako heard crying pleas of a woman. She run towards the grand stairway and was welcomed by the darkness through the hallway. She silently walked and admired the mansion. It seemed like her dream haven. It has darkness, ghost and creepy things that made her excited. The howling sounds and weeping got louder that sent shivers in her body. The unsual coldness covered the empty pathway leaving an uneasiness feeling that would make any normal person cringe in fear. But our Sunako isn't a normal lady. She's fascinated with darkness and the creatures associated with it. Slowly approaching the room where the pleading cry coming from, she walked faster. She turned the doorknob of the room and slowly opened it.

The Wind blew hard and the windows within the room opened. Sunako was surprised to see a ghost of a woman crying on the huge bed. The woman has a long black tresses and a pair of brown eyes. If you could see her, you might think that she's related to Sunako for somehow they resemble each other.

Sunako moved closer and noticed that the woman wears a wedding dress covered with blood. The Ghost noticed Sunako's presence. She stopped on crying and looked at Sunako with confused eyes.

"You can see me? Who are you?" the ghost asked. Sunako's eyes sparkled with delight. It was the first time she saw a ghost and talked to her. She was thrilled and excited as she stared on her bloody dress.

"I'm Nakahara Sunako. Who are you?" she asked back.

"Mizuki Hikaru." shd said in a sad tone. "You see, I'm a ghost." she added.

"I see." Sunako replied and smiled.

"Please help me, Sunako-san. I'll give anything you want just help me please." The ghost pleaded.

Sunako blinked and stared at the ghost for awhile. Anything? Anything she wants? If it means that she could have that bloody dress of the ghost, if she could have the murder weapon that was used to kill the pleading women and to see and obtain her remains... Of course, she will help her.

"You mean anything?" Sunako asked.

Hikaru nodded back at her. Sunako walked towards her moving to her closer.

"Okay but first how can I help you? Tell me what happened." she said.

Hikaru climbed out from the bed and revealed to Sunako her tortured body. Her wedding gown was ripped on its edges. Her chest was covered with blood and drenched with dirt.

"I was murdered at my own wedding day." she started to say. "I was killed by my uncle to claim the large fortune on my name. My body was thrown at the deep pond behind the mansion and never been found out. My fiance, Taka, he never knew what happened to me. I'm afraid he may thought that I run away in our wedding day." Hikaru explained.

"Have you tried to find and talk to him?" Sunako asked.

"I tried but I was never able to leave this place." The ghost said and her face became more somber.

"How should I help you then?" Sunako asked again.

"Please me use your body for a week. I promise I'll try to give to you everything you want. Just let me talk to Taka." Hikaru pleaded.

Sunako was speechless for awhile. Should she let the ghost use her body or not? But if she let her, her body will act more womanly and may lead to further problems after their contract. She thought once again for the prize and her face beamed with excitement once again.

"Please tell me what you want, Sunako-san." Hikaru said.

"Will you give me the murder weapon and your wedding dress?" Chibi Sunako asked with her eyes sparkling.

Hikaru was surprised and blinked back in confusion. Sunako's wish was unusual and she didn't expect to heard it from the woman.

"Anou... Sunako-san, I don't know where's the murder weapon by as far as I know it was a knife. I'm willing to give you the dress if you insists." Hikaru replied.

"Deal!" Sunako exclaimed and the ghost woman smiled.

Hikaru approached Sunako and extend her arm to offer her right hand. As if she was hypnotized by the brown orbs of the ghost in her front, Sunako lifted her hand and entangled it with the ghost's hand. Hikaru smiled and a blinding light covered the room. Sunako felt an unusual warmth covering her whole body and it was followed by an icy cold feeling that sent shivers in her spine. Her mind went black and felt her eyelids heavy. Her eyes slowly closed finally losing her conciousness. The Rain fell harder outside and the wind created a howling sound that echoes within the Mansion.

**xx0xx**

His stomach ached and growled at the need of the food. Kyouhei slumpered himself into the couch within the living room of the Nakahara Mansion. Ranmaru was looking outside the window watching the raindrops hit the leaves and roses at the garden. Yuki made a big yawn and brushed his eyes with the back of his hands as he sat on the floor near Kyouhei in an indian seat style. Takenaga silently read his new novel and seated at his favorite spot within the room.

"Where the heck is that girl? I'm really hungry!" Kyouhei blurted out.

"She was suppose to be hear an hour ago. I wonder why she take it so long to arrived." Yuki said.

"Do you think we should start looking for her?" Ranmaru asked then looked at his companions.

Takenaga closed his book and stood from his seat. His friends turned their gaze at him waiting for his words.

"Let's go and find her. She might be stranded somewhere." he said.

Kyouhei reluctantly followed them and took his raincoat. Yuki opened the main door of the mansion when suddenly Sunako's body that was wet by the rain fell inside as soon as the door flew opened.

"Sunako!" The Four of them said in unison.

**xx0xx**

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

Sunako's eyes opened wide and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her scream echoed within the Nakahara Mansion waking up her housemates at the middle of the night. They all ran towards her room and was shocked to see her crying in fear because of her creepy anatomical models, skulls and skeleton in her own room.

**Chapter 2: Meet Miss Nakahara Sunako **

xx0xx

A/n: Lazy again... Too short initial chapter... I'm sorry. But I'm really sleepy. Please tell me what you think about the plot of the story. Any suggestions are allowed and will really be appreciated by me. Thanks for reading my first fanfic for Yamanade. Don't forget to review. Please?

~Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
